ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Official Website/Haus of Gaga/May
May 1: Haus of Gaga Hello. My name is Lady GaGa. And this is the first blog entry, Ever. The first one. Always and forever by me, for the launch of my website. WWW.LADYGAGA.COM. Welcome to my blog: HAUS OF GAGA I intend to fill it with the coolest, most fabulous, decidedly important, up and coming, fashion, music, movies, articles, people, parties, hot-spots, ideas, recipes, and photos of me on the go as I begin my journey around the world to promote my album "The Fame," with my first single "Just Dance". Its a club banga. So, I'm laying on my new purple couch at 8:30 am (i wake up early), to begin my work for the day. And as everyday approaches for the video release and single service to radio I obsess endlessly about more projects for me to sink my new yawk teeth into. Writing for other artists, designing new clothes/lady gaga props, watching bowie and devo dvds to get ideas for my show, and now (shazaam) I can't breathe I am so excited about this blog. This is the only place that I can constantly document all the new information thats inspiring me, and i can edit it all i want! Add to it, change it, stream it, upload it, download it. An interactive site dedicated to my deranged, superfan, looney-tunes love of pop culture. So. Lets talk about this video. Because I feel like it. I've watched it upwards of 500 times, and am impressed by my personal audacity to maneuver my way to video-edits with the director Melina, she is a genius. She's from New York, and working with her was one of the greatest creative experiences I've had yet. My vision for the video was "a house party in Brooklyn," but with all the sentiment glamour and filth of a downtown soiree or trashfest, with a touch of my Italian gaud and fascination with mobster movie motifs. Having Melina as a director, I felt as if she had been with me (perhaps in my purse) for the last 4 years following me during the NYC music grind. Her intuitions and attention to detail were scary, THANK YOU MELINA. May 7: "Just Dance" Video Pt. II Everything and everyone was handpicked for this video. The clothes, the spaghetti, the iceblocks, strategically sized disco balls, the kiddie-pool,the blow up whale, the partygoers--even my fishnet covered nails (so dope).my fishnetnails. sd Excuse me a FISHNET MANICURE. Yes Please. May 11: Minx Nails http://www.minxnails.com Patent Nails!! Applied and removed with heat by a company called MINX. Or you can go where I went in LA for my video: Extremys hand & foot spa Naja Rickette 8001 Santa Monica Blvd West Hollywood, CA 90046 323 848 8094 http://www.extremedys2012.com/ :but check the website cuz they're all over the US! May 12: "Just Dance" : The DJ www.myspace.com/spacecowboy Oh, and the DJ. Allow me to introduce SPACE COWBOY. He is my real dj, he's from London, and he's so fly its scary. "RUNNING AWAY" I love this video. It was done by DJ JAM, you'll be hearing about him much more in future blogs. Cowboy and I do all the remixes together for my live shows and collaborate on new songs...stayed tuned for a dirty record we did together called "Christmas Tree." May 14: 944 Magazine Party - Vogueing Battles After The Show! The post included no text with the following three pictures. The pictures were taken at "Les Deux" in Los Angeles. gagadancersbw2.jpg melissa_vogue.jpg vogue_battle.jpg May 22: Fame Con-artist of the week: Me!!! Thanks to www.bartabz.com, web traffickers think im a famous popstar. Adrien, we love you! He is a such a loving and devoted photog that surrounding paparazzi outside of Opera looked at me with cameras raised and asked "Am I missing something? Can I get a picture? Is it gaga?" Yes you are missing something. Check out this site, he has the most updated pictures, and goes to the coolest parties The swagger on these DJ'S, ridiculous. And the spinning, all night, dope, i was dancing my polyester blend pants off. May 22: The Gay of The Day: Limp Wristed I'm wandering through the sea of speedos and perfectly tanned muscles of Jeffrey Sanker's White Party in Palm Springs, and right after my performance I'm approached by "Limp Wristed." He told me honey I was fierce up there, and baby you are too. LIMP WRISTED May 28: Movie Pick of The Week MOVIE PICK: PARIS IS BURNING: (Not the Heiress, the retro party) and honey its fierce THIS MOVIE IS THE LADY GAGA BIBLE. Check it out. I just watched this for the first time, and it reaffirmed that my album "The Fame" is a timeless and meaningful story. You all know the madonna record "Vogue" which was inspired by this underground new york dance movement.But it was so much more than a dance. This movie is about what I would call "Street Fame" or self-proclaimed fame. Willi Ninja was the master (I'm currently having stage suits made inspired by his style) and the movie offers a different perspective on how fame, fashion, and pop-culture can inspire us. In a good way. Go figure kitties. I love it. My pick of the week. Check it out.